


Danny and the Wolf

by That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Angst(at times), Close relationships(platonic and romantic), Curly being a BAMF, Danny's very small and very akward crush, Discovery, F/F, F/M, Fluff(at times), Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, I don't really know why I wrote this, I'm bad a tagging things, It proabably sucks, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Magical Weapons, Monsters, Non-binary character, Odd "family", Searches, battles, fairytales - Freeform, most are about P.J and Aaron's relationship, ongoing jokes, saving people, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door/pseuds/That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name's Danny Note, I'm 13, I'm not the smartest kid, I'm fairly scrawny and most people avoid me. And my life is... unconventional, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> The story of a kid who's living in a fairytale, and he finds it's not all "happily ever afters" and is actually terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 It was about half-way through the school year that she came in. It was third hour when the pale girl with the dark eyes walked into my class. She was fairly tall, and quite muscular, her black extremely curly hair reached the small of her back, except for the left side which was shaved like a buzz-cut. She had on a black tee that said "cinereo lupus" in white letters, a red and black checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up was on top of it. A pair of dark blue skinnies covered her legs as well as a pair of black leather ankle boots. And damn was she hot, and yes I do realize thats a dumb thing to think, but hey I call 'em like I see 'em. "Who are you and why are you in my classroom?" Mrs. Dean snapped at the girl. "Lidia Hatch. New student." she growled, tossing Mrs. Dean a note and walking to the table that was behind me that Aaron usually sat at. Aaron was an odd guy. He moved here at the start of the year and never talked to anyone. He wears all black, but his shoes are usually red, which makes his blonde hair stand out. And if most insomniacs had bags under their eyes, Aaron had suitcases. I was taken from my thoughts when I heard a voice that wasn't Lidia's but one I never heard before. Aaron's. "Heya, Red." he said with a surly voice. Lidia chuckled lightly. "I look nothing like Chase." she said flicking Aaron's nose. "So, how ya been sleeping-beauty?" she said with another chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, I know you missed me. Piece?" he said holding out what looked like gum. "Type?" she inquired. "Ours, as always." Aaron said with an eye roll. Lidia gladly took a piece before she noticed me staring. "What do you want?" she snarled. I flinched slightly. "N-nothing." I stuttered out. Aaron smacked her arm and whispered something to her. "Sorry." Lidia mumbled. "I'm Lidia, and you are...?" "Danny Note." I mumbled. She nodded and went back to talking to Aaron.  
 I tried not to listen, honest, but when you hear a cute girl say your name a few times in a conversation with the mysterious kid, no matter how much they might scare you, you listen. I, sadly, wasn't able to get most of what the two said, and what they did say made no sense. And, of course, class ended before I knew it and I was shoved into the halls. As I stumbled through the halls I saw Aaron and Lidia walking together and laughing over something. I walked into my next class and noticed the duo sitting at the table behind me. Now I know some people would question why they were right behind me two classes in a row, but Aaron was behind me in most of my classes and it seemed Lidia knew him somehow so I didn't question it. The class started out as it usually would, with Mr. Finex taking role and yammering on with some dumb power-point to go with the lecture, and I was about to try to go to sleep when a low rumble sounded through the school. "What was that?" a usually quiet girl quipped. "Earthquake?" Mr. Finex offered. The rumbled happened again and the room shook slightly. This time Lidia groaned. "It's not an earthquake." she said, standing up from her seat and grabbing Aaron's wrist. "We'll be back." she growled. Mr. Finex stood in the doorway. "I refuse to let my students leave in pairs ESPECIALLY a boy and a girl, who knows what you two would do." he snarled. This statement caused Aaron to blush and Lidia to roll her eyes. "Tell that to P.J and Fia." she mumbled. "The only reason we're leaving is because this moron miscalculated." she said pointing to the still blushing Aaron. "No, you two are not..." a large growl vibrated through the room. "Dammit Danny, that's not mine!" Lidia shouted at me. "Your coming too, we"ll leave after." Then faster then I would have thought possible Lidia ran over to me and slung me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It wasn't my finest moment. "Aaron! Chop, chop! We gotta move out, I know you have the stuff!" Lidia yelled over the growing animalistic noises. She shoved him out the door and when Mr. Finex tried to stop her she shoved him aside. "Put me down!" I yelled, "Who are you really!" "I'm Lidia Hatch, the huntsman from little red riding-hood, that's Aaron Nights, the one and only Sleeping-beauty. And going off of call alone I'd say you're from Peter and the Wolf. Congrats, your a fairytale." Lidia yelled back jumping over a knocked over bookshelf. "Also you may  or may not die today." she said tossing me down. "What kind of joke is this?!" I shouted. "It's no joke, and he's getting closer." Aaron said reaching for pouches that seemed to just appear on his belt. "What are you talking..." before I could finish my sentence a large silver wolf-like creature barged into the hallway. And when I say large I mean almost seven feet tall, whilst on all fours. "Damn." Lidia mumbled, "Where is it." she muttered patting her head. Suddenly she grabbed a hairpin from her mass of black locks, with a flick of her wrist the pin turned into large silver axe. "Aaron! The blue pouch!" she yelled, running up onto the wolf's back. Grabbing a fistful of its fur she started hacking at the beast, but the odd thing was although it was making gashes the wolf wouldn't bleed. And then there was Aaron, he looked to be tossing the pouches filled with colorful powder, each seemed to blind the wolf temporarily. All the while Lidia's hacking was getting crazier. She was yelling violently, punctuating each word with a hit of her axe. "Where... Is... Your... Marked... Spot!" she screeched. With each hit the wolf bucked and got frantic, trying to remove Lidia from their back and Aaron's dyed powder from their eyes. With one frantic swing she accidentally cut the tip of its ear. The wolf yowled in pain and started to bleed. "It was your ears!" Lidia shouted. "Yeah that makes sence." she said, voice dripping in sarcasm. In one swift move she yanked on its neck fur, pulled its head back and hacked of the wolf's ears. "Lid! Get of that thing!" Aaron yelled. She rolled off its back right as the beast started to fade away leaving a pile of fur and teeth. "Aaron, green and black, okay? I'll get the bike." Lidia sighed, "Come on Danny-boy." she said throwing me over her shoulder again. "I hope holding me like a sack of potatoes isn't a habit. Also where are we going?" I said as Lidia put me down. "We're going somewhere safer than here." she said. Lidia walked over to an empty parking spot and snapped her fingers. Slowly a sleek, silver motorcycle with fur-covered seats appeared. Lidia strode over to it, a large smile on her face, she grabbed a red helmet and tossed me a black one. "Oh, how I missed you." she said, trailing her finger tips along the bike. Lidia hopped onto the bike and waved over to Aaron who was exiting the school. "They'll be out for awhile and the remains are gone, but the wolf may be back sooner as you took care of it." Aaron said to Lidia. As he got closer I noticed his bangs were pushed back and I could see both of his eyes, the right one I had seen before and was sky blue, but the left was now exposed and bright green. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yup, form your whatever-ya-call-it and we can go." Lidia said to Aaron. "Hop on, Dan." she said pulling her helmet on. I did so, as well as putting on my helmet. "Off we go, hold on." Lidia said as we left the dingy parking lot of my now ruined school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 I had no clue where we were going as Lidia drove way to fast, on the few times I looked over I would always see Aaron on some kind of cloud looking thing right next to us which was, needless to say, a bit odd. After what felt like forever Lidia slowed down and pulled over, as did Aaron, and she hopped off the bike. "Come on, off with ya." she said waving her hands at me. I slid off and she snapped her fingers once again and the bike disappeared. "Okay, guess we better head into base." Aaron said as his "cloud" started to fade away. "Base?" I asked. "Fia will explain it." Lidia said with a shrug. "Now come on." she grabbed my arm and dragged me through the woods for a small amount of time until we reached a clearing. It was a small clearing, it appeared to be cleaned out by hand. A few new looking houses were scattered around the premises each with painted a different color. "This place is awesome!" I said. "Eh, it's a work in progress." Aaron said. All of the sudden I heard a small squeal followed with someone yelling "You're back!" I looked in the direction of the noises and saw a short kinda scrawny guy running up to us. He had olive skin and black hair and was dressed very simply with a white tank top, white capris, gold Converse, and a white collar with gold spikes. When he reached us he practically tackled Aaron in a huge hug. "You're back." he giggled. Aaron smiled down at him, "Sorry for the wait" he said, before placing a chaste kiss to the boys forehead. "Danny, this is P.J. P.J, this is Danny. He's the guy we had to go off and get." Aaron said, wrapping his arm around P.J's shoulders. "Hi." P.J said, giving me a small smile whilst leaning into Aaron's side. "Um, hi.. I guess." I said, I know real smart. But hey if you just saw the guy who never talked fight a seven foot wolf with magic, just to almost be knocked over by a tiny dude dressed in pale colors, who seems to be said bad-ass's boyfriend, you would be at a loss for words too. "Where is she?" I heard Lidia ask, "I must have missed something" I thought. "Call her, that's your best option." P.J said. Lidia groaned. "Curly!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Then from the large yellow house no more then six feet away a girl stumbled out. And she looked... interesting, to say the least. She had on a bright lime green zip-up style hoodie with black boxers and  a black cat collar complete with bell. Her hair was dyed lavender and looked to once be styled in the traditional "emo" style, but now had soot in it and was sticking up in every direction. Following close behind her was a large black dog who's back reached a good bit above her hip. "I was busy, so this better be good." she growled. "It is. Look, new person." Lidia said. The girl (Curly?) looked me up and down carefully before walking around me slowly, he dog did the same. "Why did you need me exactly?" Curly asked. Aaron rolled his eyes. "We called you because he could help you, or you could at least find something for him to do." Aaron said. "Yanno, like you always do." Curly sighed "Fine. Story?" she said to me. And being really smart I kinda just looked at her for a solid minute. Lidia groaned. "Peter and the Wolf." she said. Curly nodded. "Our best bet is for you to be on patrol with P.J,  maybe hunting with Chase." she said. "Oh and Lidia, you show him around the base, explain everything, you know the drill." Lidia looked really confused for a minute. "But... that's Fia's job. Wait, where is Fia?" she said looking around nervously. P.J sighed and grabbed Lidia's arm. "Come on, I'll tell you about it." he said guiding Lidia to the red building, farthest house from the central clearing. The handful of minutes that followed were full of me standing there awkwardly while Aaron and Curly talked in hushed tones. After what felt like forever I heard Lidia scream and walked out of the house steaming. "Did you know about this!" she yelled at Curly. "Well, yeah, but..." "No. You should have told me when I got here. You, me, Danny, Aaron, and P.J are going. Got it?" Lidia snapped. "What's going on here?" I asked. "Apparently Fia is quote unquote missing, and no one thought to tell me!" Lidia shouted. "So we are all going to find her. Gather up your stuff we leave in an hour." And with that she walked away.


	2. Notes on the Characters, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Sooooo, I wanted to say a few things about the characters and details about them, and give an update on the next chapter's progress.  
Anyway, I don't know if I mentioned this, but Aaron has a southern accent and I wrote the next chapter like it would sound, nothing to drastic bit some 'G's have been dropped and some 'A's replace 'O's. Also in the next chapter you'll see that Curly has some... interesting features, I will explain them, I just don't know if I'll do it in that chapter, okay? Good. Also, so far I've only given you the bare bones of pretty much everything in the story, but fear not for I will elaborate as time goes on, I can't put it all in one chapter or you'll be a little confused, maybe. So I hope you read this because it is important, but you can read on now, that is assuming your reading this after I post chapter two. Anyway, bai.


	3. Chapter 3

 Aaron, P.J and I all started walking to a pale blue house near the red one, as apparently they shared a house and Aaron had clothes and other things I might need so I had to go with. "So, uh, who is Fia exactly?" I asked as we walked along. "Well, if you want what Curly would tell you, she's about your age, a good fighter, very sneaky, and her story is Goldie Locks and the Three Bears." P.J said, "But if you wanted my description of her, she's a really nice girl, very protective of her family. She treats Lidia well, like really, really well. Practically spoils her when it comes to... well everything. She's also fairly pretty." he finished. "What do you mean, she treats Lidia well?" I asked, hoping that his answer would be something like, ' they're just really good friends. ' because in all honesty, I may have a very, very, very small crush on her, maybe. "She treats Lidia like Aaron treats me, Lid is a really lucky girl to have her." P.J said. Damn, once again I was wrong. "You comin' in?" Aaron asked, nodding towards the now open door of the pale blue house. "Yeah, sorry." I mumbled. I don't know what I expected it to be, but I was shocked with what I saw. It was a dark navy on the inside with weapons ranging from pistols to sword hanging on the walls or just sitting on tables, as well as pouches of the powder like the ones Aaron has around his waist resting on counter-tops along with bottles of colorful liquids and thick leather bound books. "Wow, this is... wow." Aaron laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty nice. Shame this one insists on our living room to be his gun rack slash armory." he said nodding to P.J .  "Wait all... this..." I said waving to the walls of weapons," is, his?" I finished pointing to P.J . "Yup, who's did you think it was?" he asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the guy who has a good six inches on you?" I said. P.J giggled, "Hey, he's the princess in the story, I'm the prince." he said. I stood there with my mouth agape, I couldn't help myself it was shocking and funny all at once. "Okay, you two stop laughin' and muckin' about we need ta pack." Aaron said, shooting us both death glares. He grabbed a white back-pack and tossed it to me, "Put whatever I toss ta ya in that." he said grabbing a black bag of his own. He walked around the house shoving clothes, pouches of powder, and books in his bag tossing some clothes at me every now and then. "Go ta P.J." Aaron snorted as he dug around in a trunk. I walked in the main room and saw P.J looking... different. He swapped his pristine white outfit for old worn black skinny jeans, a baggy maroon tee and classic worker boots. He was whistling a mindless tune as he strapped on a belt that had a holster that held two daggers on his left hip and one pistol on his right. "Umm, P.J?" I said. He popped his head up instantly, "Hey, Danny. Need a weapon?" he asked sauntering over to a small rack of swords. "Here." he said and handed me a sword that was about the length of my arm and completely silver. I held it and moved it around, it felt oddly balanced. "Flick your wrist." he said. "What?" He laughed, "All of these are specialized ones, they are only balanced in a few peoples hands and turn into different things with a flick of the wrist when in the right hands." he explained. I nodded and flicked my wrist and the large sword slowly turned into a small metal whistle on a thin rope so I could hang it around my neck. "Congrats, it's all yours." P.J said. I nodded a put it around my neck. "Ready ta head out?" Aaron asked, he had removed his leather jacket and pulled his semi-long hair back into a short ponytail. "Yup!" P.J said swinging a metallic gold back-pack over his shoulder. All three of us headed out and stood at the clearing waiting for Lidia and Curly. They walked out of their houses with Lidia looking like she did earlier except her hair was up and her flannel shirt was gone. Curly on the other hand looked completely different. Her hair was restyled in the classic "emo" way, and she had on gray skinnies, black high-tops and a airy black tank-top with the back of it slashed and open showing two large scars running down her back. "Let's go." Lidia growled. We all started walking when someone yelled "Wait!". Instantly Lidia groaned and Curly turned around. Someone ran up to Curly and engulfed her in a hug. "Stay safe please." they said, before planting a small kiss to her cheek and running off. I looked at Curly and noticed two things, one she was smiling, and two her teeth were pointed much like a feline's. I wanted to ask about it, but everyone else was walking forward and I didn't want to be rude, so I decided to ask later. "So, how exactly are we going to find her?" Curly asked. "Maybe an arial view would help." Lidia said with a smirk. Curly rolled her eyes and snorted at Lidia. "No way, I'm not doing that." she said. "Ah well, I guess Aaron will have to track her down than." Lidia said with a shrug. "What?" I said. "How'd ya think we found ya?" Aaron asked. "It's just a thing I can do, with a little magic o' course, but its still a thing I can do." "Hey, speaking of you, won't someone notice you're like gone or whatever?" Curly said with a wave of her hand. "Umm... not really." I said, trying to avoid the question. "What about your family? I mean they usually know somewhat about this kind of thing, but you'd have to tell them." P.J said. "No, no one will. If they do they won't do anything about it."  I said, and the sad part was it was 100% true. "What'd ya mean?" Aaron inquired. "Never really had a family. They kind of abandoned me when I was like five, I don't remember anything about them so it's no big deal." I said, never once looking up from my shoes. "Oh." Lidia said finally acknowledging me. "I'm sorry, really, it's not like we knew or..." "It's fine." I cut her off. "Really, it's fine." We ended up walking about three more miles without talking, that was of course until P.J got bored. Slowly he made his way over to me. "Wanna see something funny?" he whispered to me. I nodded slightly. He snuck back to Aaron and grabbed a purple pouch without him noticing, before sliding back over to me. Then he carefully crept over to Curly and threw the pouch down whist screaming. Admittedly everyone jumped, but with Curly a large pair of wings puffed out from the scars on her back, they were black but faded to the same lavender her hair was dyed at the bottom, and she hovered on the air with her face tinted red. At this point everyone realized what had happened and was laughing at the bight faced girl who was still in the air. Curly carefully landed and smoothed her feathers down, but didn't bother to put the wings away. "Hahaha, very funny you guys." she sneered. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have wings exactly?" I inquired. Curly chuckled a bit. "The range of stories is really wide, and for each character there are certain talents and traits they have. Technically my story is Swan Lake, for princess see me, hence the wings." she said with a shrug. "You probably have something odd about you too, but remember not all 'skills' are useful." We continued walking and I noticed Curly's wings dragged behind her as she walked. I wondered if it hurt or was uncomfortable to have them put away all the time. How was she even able to hide them, would it be rude to ask her? I was broken from my train of thought when I heard Aaron start taking to Lidia. "I think I have her, she's a few miles north though so it could be somethin' else but we should still check." he said. "How many miles?" Curly asked. "I'd say three or less." Aaron responded. "Okay." she replied before taking off faster then anything I've ever seen. "Where'd she go?" I inquired. "She's going to check, she what it is so we can be prepared." P.J said. As soon as he finished his sentence Curly landed, hair a mess with a smile on her face. "Its not Fia, but it is another girl, I didn't want to scare her so we're walking over." she said sounding slightly out of breath. "Do you know how many miles it was?" Lidia asked. "Three-ish" Curly said. We headed in the direction Curly said to go in, in absolute silence. This, of course, got boring after about ten minutes and I ended up whistling a mindless tune. I thought no one noticed until Curly started snickering and soon full out laughing. I stopped whistling and asked "What's so funny." After a little bit she managed to calm down. "I don't think you realized it, but you were humming music from Peter and the Wolf." she giggled. I huffed at her as she continued to giggle like a mad-man. "Wait." Curly said, stopping dead in her tracks. "This way!" she shouted, flying over-head. We caught up to her, which wasn't that hard seeing as she was hiding behind a log. "Can you tell her story?" Lidia asked Aaron, motioning to the girl sitting in the field. I looked at the girl, she was short, and dressed in a baggy bright green tee-shirt and pink and purple striped leggings with paint splattered high-tops. Her hair was pin straight and dyed a light gray with thick dark gray streaks. From how she was sitting her hair reached the ground, but I would guess that it touched the top of her thighs with the exception of her bangs which were cut perfectly straight. "Shit." Aaron breathed. "What is it?" P.J asked. "Good news I was able to get her character, bad news is who it is." Aaron said. "Just spit it out." Lidia snapped. "Who is she?" Aaron cleared his throat. "The mad hatter." Lidia swore under her breath and kicked a tree. "What's the big deal?" I asked. "Most Wonderland characters aren't cursed like we are, their parents were the last character like the quote-unquote villains are. Yet almost all of them are "good guys" but the dynamic messes that up. It only gets more problematic when the original characters sanity goes down. And we have the craziest right there." Lidia said, pointing to the girl who was sitting in the field with her face turned to the sun. "What do we do about it?" I asked. "Hope for the best." she replied as she started to figure out a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short and stupid, sorry not sorry.


	4. heading out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this one is better, sorry that it's like way longer then the others.

 Lidia started to tell each of us what she wanted us to do. After this was all said and done though, the girl in the field yelled out something in a language I didn't understand. To this Lidia groaned and Curly laughed. "Translator, go in." Lidia sighed waving to Curly. Curly flew into the field and sat across from the girl. We all paid close attention even though we couldn't hear them. After a few minutes the girl stood up and walked over to a shrub where she grabbed a bag that had green and blue strips and pink and yellow polka-dots. The two girls walked over to us. "We can go now." Curly said, "Oh, by the way this is Mimi." the girl nodded and proceeded to look all of us up and down, with the exclusion of Curly. "You are odd pairings, no?" Mimi said her voice thick with an accent that I couldn't quite place, although it sounded slightly Russian. Aaron chuckled and nodded. The girl smiled and I noticed that she twitched, not really that obvious, but her head still cocked to the side when it happened. We walked for a few miles with Lidia trying to plan out what to do next when Mimi walked over to Curly and tapped her shoulder. After a few minutes of them talking in the same language they used earlier, Curly spoke up. "Guys, Mimi sad there is town in a couple of miles, there's a small hotel we can stay at, she's been there before so she knows the fees of everything there." she said. "Do we have enough?" P.J asked. "Yeah." Curly said, " Only enough for a room with two beds for the night though. But it's better then outside." Lidia nodded, "Sounds good." she said, her voice still as hard as stone. After walking about two more miles we found the hotel and checked in, making a pit stop to hide any weapons and have curly tuck her wings away. Once in the room Aaron and P.J instantly claimed one bed, while Mimi and Curly took the other. Leaving a couch and a very small chair for me and Lidia. I got the chair. Aaron and P.J laid cuddled up for awhile, until they both went in to the small bathroom to change. Aaron in nothing more then a pair of black sweat pants which sat low on his hips, as well as having his hair up. P.J seemed to be wearing one of Aaron's black tee-shirts that said "the queen" in white letters, and his boxers. P.J also couldn't stop giggling. Curly went and changed into a similar outfit as when I met her, minus the collar and instead of a hoodie it was a tank top and her wings were out. Lidia simply grabbed a blanket from one of the beds and went to sleep, only removing her shoes. I grabbed a blanket as well, and removed my shoes, pants, and shirt, so I was only in my boxers, and I curled up. It was a few hours before nightfall, but Aaron was sitting curled up with P.J sharing an apple, and Curly and Mimi were talking in the weird language. So I had nothing to do. After a few minutes of this Aaron laid down on the bed with P.J between his legs, resting his head on Aaron's chest. Curly was texting someone and taking pictures of Mimi. I heard Aaron start to snore around the same time Curly was talking on the phone to someone, and from the looks of it trying to get Mimi to do the same. With that as background noise, I soon fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

  When I woke up Lidia was pacing the room mumbling repeatedly while Curly hushed her. "I don't see how anything else would work." Lidia yelled, waking the three people still sleeping. "Why what won't do the thing?" P.J mumbled still mostly asleep, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Apparently the only way to find Fia, according to little miss bossy pants, is to have all of us, minus her of course, go back to base." Curly said with an eye roll. "That's literally the worst idea." Aaron mumbled, shuffling over to the coffee machine and starting it. "What else can we do?" Lidia wailed. "Well showers and clothes would be a good start." P.J said. "I can track." Mimi said, stretching. "Need something from person for it to work." Lidia dug through her bag grumbling before pulling out a blue scarf. "She hasn't worn it in a while." Lidia mumbled before Mimi grabbed it. "That fine." she muttered, before digging in her bag and pulling out a vile which she poured on the scarf and immediately vaporized. Mimi said something in the odd language and tossed the scarf back to Lidia, looking very proud of herself. "What's she doing in Ohio?" Curly asked, to which Mimi just shrugged. "Shower." Aaron mumbled, downing the last of his coffee and picking up P.J bridal style before heading to the bathroom. Curly chuckled at the pair and laid back down. "Ten bucks." she said waving her hand at Lidia who handed her the set amount. "What were you two betting on?" I asked. Curly laughed again, an open mouthed kind that showed off her slightly pointed teeth. "They're always together, and would always leave their house in a similar state everyday. I said they must shower together. While Lidia said they just wait for each other before leaving. We placed bets. I won." Curly said. This time it was my turn to laugh, "Do you guys do that stuff often?" I asked. "Oh yeah, all the time. It's a lot of fun." Lidia said. "Ten bucks says that they both come out with at least one hickey each." Curly said. "Both? I think only P.J will have one." Lidia said, "What do you think Danny?" "Ummm, should we really be betting on them?" I mumbled. Lidia laughed, "They find it funny, so it's fine." she said. I thought for a minute, "I think Aaron will be the only one with them." I decided. "What? Why?" Curly said. "Wake up call." I stated with a small smirk as I got up. Curly busted out laughing until the two guys left the bathroom, purple marks already rising to the surface. "Pay up!" Curly yelled, and me and Lidia begrudgingly gave up the money. "What was it this time?" Aaron asked. "Who would have at least one hickey." Curly said. "I said both." she finished with a smirk. "Well if anyone placed their bets on just Aaron, they should get at least part if it as he was the first to receive his." P.J declared, pulling a beanie over his damp hair. I grinned as Curly tossed me five bucks. Curly then hopped up and headed to the bathroom, to presumably take a shower. The two boys were dressed similarly to yesterday I noticed, with P.J in light blue skinnies, and a dark green tee, with his work boots, and Aaron in black skinnies, his usual red sneakers, but a white tee-shirt. I slid on what I wore yesterday, as Lidia seemed to be doing the same. Mimi huffed at me and Lidia before grabbing her bag and somehow making one of her blankets cover the area that had the sink and mini fridge so she could get changed. She emerged a few seconds later in a light blue skater dress with black high tops and her hair in a bun. Her bag was white now. "What happened to your bag?" I asked. Mimi smiled, "I like doing impossible things." was all she said before Curly stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. And even though her hair was damp, I could see how she got her nick name. Her usually "flat-ironed to the point of being dead" hair now looked healthy, and was in tight ringlets that put Lidia's curls to shame. She was also dressed in clothes that didn't have slits for her wings in them, a plain lavender tight fitting tank-top, black shorts and her black high tops, with lavender sock peaking out an inch above her shoes. "Gather up your stuff, make sure anything that is magical and or a weapon is put away. We're going through the city, and we don't want to risk anything." Lidia said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. We walked out of our room and made our way through the lobby, before landing outside. "Which way?" Aaron asked. Mimi pointed in front of us, "Till this street end, then...umm" she looked like she was thinking for a solid minute before stomping her foot and saying it in the language she usually uses. "Then we go left." Curly said. Lidia nodded and we made our way down main street. We got a lot of stares, weather it was from the size of our group, to Curly and Mimi's crazy hair, or how close P.J and Aaron were standing together, or Mimi's occasional twitch, to the way Curly would fidget from having her wings put up, I'd never know. "When will we be out of the city?" Curly asked, fidgeting again and moving her back muscles. "About an hour, why." Lidia responded. "I forgot to stretch my wings before we left, so now their cramping up and it hurts." she explained, rolling her back like a bird shaking off water. "Can't I go for a really quick quick fly, please?" Curly begged. "Someone will see you, so no." Lidia retorted. Curly groaned loudly, causing quite a few people around us to state at the pastel-haired teenager. Lidia growled at Curly, "Stop whining, we're trying to stay out of sight, dumbass." Curly huffed and crossed her arms, "Can we at least find a place to eat, make a plan, and let me stretch my wings." she snarled. "Thats not a bad idea" I said. "We didn't have breakfast and we can't just wander around aimlessly." Small murmurs of agreement came from the group. "Fine, start looking for a place." Lidia said. Eventually we found a really worn out barn that had a large hole in one of the side walls. It was also on the outskirts of the city, leaning more towards dirt-roads, and small bakeries and less chain stores and hotels. "Perfect. Aaron, P.J you two come here. Everyone else eat something or stretch." Lidia said. Curly almost immediately let her wings out and flew around the top part of the barn before landing back on the ground. I walked over to the two who were sitting on the ground a few feet away from Lidia. "Why does she only want to talk to them?" I asked. "Fia's usually in charge, with Lidia being second, and P.J and Aaron are their second in command, per-say. So they get all the instructions and we just kinda go along with it." Curly said. "Ah, what happened to Fia anyway? Like why did she go missing?" I asked. "It's a long story..." Curly said. "The basics of it is that Fia went out on a hunt and just didn't come back. Best case, she's a little lost, worst case she's... gone." I was shocked at the word, I mean, yeah, from what I've seen and heard it's not a walk in the park to be like us, but hearing it made it real. "Oh, do you think that she's..." I said trailing off at the end. "No." Curly said simply, "I think what happened to her was what's been happening to almost everyone at the base." "And what would that be?" I asked. "They're forgetting people, only ever three people though, usually the three closest to them." Curly said, picking at a crack in the cement. "Do you know why?" Mimi inquired. Curly shrugged, "It's some kind of curse, someone at the base is doing it but we don't know who. It's not permanent or anything, but this is the first time it's been someone so important, and she was taken away which is new too." Curly said. "You sound like you're familiar with this." I said. "I guess, it's happened to me before, and Alex so I've been on both sides of it." Curly responded with a grunt. "You seem pretty casual about it." I said. "Yeah." she sighed, "It's easier to handle that way." she finished standing up and pulling her wings back, "Actually I've found that most things are easy to handle if you are casual about it." Curly walked away when she was finished, staring out of the open wall. "Is she okay?" I asked Mimi. "No. She miss Alex, I think." she said tapping her chin. "Who's Alex?" I asked. Mimi pulled a phone out if her bag and tapped a few things before showing me a picture. It was a simple picture, Curly in a pair of lavender scrubs with her hair up and her wings out looking like she was laughing, with her arm around someone with white hair in a pixie cut with a single ruby red streak, as well as a pair of white scrubs patterned with clocks in a gold color, a tattoo of a black rabbit with red eyes peaked out from their collar. The person, who must have been Alex, had their eyes closed and was giving Curly a kiss on the cheek. "Very close, must meet." Mimi said tapping the white haired teen in the photo. I hummed in response just as soon as as the phone began to ring with a soft yet upbeat song and a picture of the whited haired teen wearing gold shorts and a red tank top on the beach showed up with the name "Little Rabbit" overhead.  Curly quickly ran up to Mimi and grabbed the phone excitedly answering. "See." Mimi said as Curly began to talk vividly to the person on the other end. Suddenly Curly let out a tiny squeal before saying goodbye to the other teen and running over to hug Mimi. "She wants to get to know you when we get back but she said yes." Curly said letting go of Mimi. Before Mimi could respond Lidia walked over and announced that we would be leaving in a minute, before going off to repack her bag. Curly's smile morphed into a scowl, "And off we go again." she mumbles slinging her bag across her shoulder. On that sour note we left the barn and headed towards the next town.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what do y'all think. Please talk about it, feed back is appreciated.


End file.
